A Kaname is a Kaname
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: Homura Akemi is frozen in a glacier and awakens eleven years in the future. She is reunited with Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura, who enroll Homura back into middle school. This doesn't bother Homura very much, but one of her classmates seemed strangely familiar. Strangely like Madoka. This persisted until she learned his name. Tatsuya Kaname. (This is a timeline without Rebellion.)


A Kaname is a Kaname  
Madoka Magica  
Chapter One

I awoke to the sound of mechanical beeps and faint whispers. My body felt cold like I was warming up after spending several hours in a freezer. Eventually, I gained the energy to open my eyes. I was in a hospital room and there was a group of doctors and nurses looming over me. They all looked astonished.

"I can't believe it." One of the nurses said. "She's actually waking up."

"I know." A doctor replied. "Eleven years in the ice should've been a death sentence."

"What… what happened?" I somehow mustered the energy the speak. "Why am I here?"

"W-wow." Another nurse exclaimed. "She's even aware of her surroundings. This is so freaky."

I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. Why was everyone so surprised that I was alive? They were acting like I had been resurrected from the dead. Thankfully, one of the doctors seemed to actually hear my question.

"Akemi-san, do you remember boarding that flight to Spain?"

I thought back. I then remembered what he was talking about. Yes, I was going on a class trip to Europe. I remembered getting on the plane, but everything else was covered in a white haze. I couldn't remember landing in Madrid or going through Spanish customs. How did I get here? Was I suffering from amnesia?

"Yes, I do." I told him. "What happened?"

"Well, you never made it to Europe." The doctor replied, his voice dark and serious. "That plane crashed into a glacier in Greenland. You were the only survivor."

My eyebrows dropped. There was terrible to hear. That plane had over three hundred people on it, including many of my classmates. I didn't cry though. My quest to save Madoka had desensitized me. I couldn't muster any tears for a bunch of strangers. The doctor continued.

"There's something else you should know as well." He paused. "Some… time has passed since you were last awake."

"Really? How long exactly" I asked this casually. I expected that it had probably been at least a few weeks since they had time to fly me back to Japan. The doctor wasn't nearly as relaxed about this though. He started to speak and then stopped. Was he nervous?

"You… you were frozen in the ice, Akemi-san. Eleven years have passed."

"WH-what?" I shrieked. This was totally unexpected. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"N-no. It isn't." The doctor replied sheepishly. "The location of the crash site was unknown until recently and you were presumed dead alongside the rest of the passengers." He paused for a breath. "We were just as shocked to find out you were still alive after we melted the ice you were encased in. The temperature should've killed you."

Suddenly everything clicked. That's why everyone was looking at me strangely. I'd gone from a giant ice cube back to a living breathing person. Even I wasn't sure how I survived being frozen, but I knew it had something to do with my magic. Still, this was a lot to take in. I was used to travelling through time, but this was very different.

"It's really been eleven years…?" I trailed off in disbelief. The doctor placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, it has." He gently told me and then looked down at the ground. "We… weren't able to find any living family members to deliver the good news. Is there anyone else you want us to contact?"

It was true that most of my immediate family was gone. I thought hard about this and only one name came to mind, an old friend.

"Mami Tomoe." I answered him with a sigh. "She went to middle school with me."

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. It was then when other doctors and nurses addressed me and explained my injuries. Apparently, I had two broken legs, a few bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. I was in remarkable shape considering that I in a plane crash. I had to spend ten hours in the hospital and that was it. Modern medicine was amazing.

Eventually, everyone piled out of the room and I finally had some time for myself. I took this time to check my soul gem. It was pretty dark. I wasn't in danger of becoming a witch, but it was still a bit concerning. I shook this thought out of my head. I totally forgot that this was Madoka's world. Witches don't exist here. I put my soul gem away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Madoka… I miss you…" I said this as I fought back tears. I was now even more lonely than before. I couldn't cry though, that's not what Madoka would want. I needed to be strong.

Those ten hours went by faster than I expected. Before I knew it, a doctor me loaded onto a wheelchair and guided me out the front door. We stopped at right next to a parked taxi. The doctor paid the driver up front and gave him Mami's address. He helped me into the backseat before asking me one last question.

"Are you sure this Mami person will want to see you?" The doctor said with a frown. "She might be a very different woman now." This didn't phase me. I knew Mami.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said this firmly. He seemed satisfied.

"Okay."

The doctor shut the door and the cab took off. The vehicle was quiet and the driver didn't talk to me until we reached our destination. He pulled over next to an apartment building. It was raining now and I could hear thunder in the distance.

"Would you like some help with your wheelchair?" The driver asked me. I looked at my legs and back at him.

"Please."

The man begrudgingly got out of the car and retrieved the wheelchair from the trunk. He lifted me out of the back seat and into the wheelchair. After a brief goodbye, the cab drove away and pushed myself into the building to dry off. Then I headed to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor, where Mami's apartment was. I approached the correct door and gently knocked. I heard some faint voices and footsteps. The door then opened.

"Hello? How many I help you?"

I was met with a tall blonde haired woman and golden eyes. This was Mami. The drills in her hair weren't as pronounced, but I was sure it was her. It was weird seeing Mami all grown up while I was still a fourteen year old. She was twenty six now if my math was correct.

"Are you okay, young lady?" Mami asked me. "Are you lost?"

Mami didn't seem to recognize me. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"It's me, Homura Akemi." I told me "We went to middle school together, remember?"

"Homura Akemi… middle school…" Mami repeated as she struck a thinking pose. "I can't remember anyone with that-"

Mami cut herself off and her eyes widened. Her hand trembled as she pointed at me.

"Homura… is that you?" Mamu said this she fell to her knees. She was on the verge of crying. "Where have you been all this time?"

"A… glacier." I replied, trying to be as delicate as possible. "I was frozen in the ice for eleven years and just got discharged from the hospital today."

Mami continued to tear up and she proceeded to hug me tightly. I never realized that Mami cared about me so much. I had seen her die in so many timelines that I still had a hard time getting my mind to accept that she was alive. It was all about perspective.

"Homura… please come in."

Mami invited me inside and I got to see her new apartment. It wasn't the same one as when she was in middle school. This appeared to be a three bedroom suite. I was then led into the living room and she sat down.

"So…" Mami trailed off. "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

"Yes." I told her. "I was presumed dead for eleven years, so I have virtually nothing. No bank account, no apartment, no possessions. I need your help to rebuild my life."

"Ah, I see." Mami said with a nod. "You want me to provide you with food and shelter until you can get your life back in order."

"Pretty much." I confirmed. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Mami cried out. "You can stay in the guest room as long as you want."

The conversation continued for another few hours. Mami told me all about this futuristic world I was now placed in. We talked about technological advances like self-driving cars in America and human colonies on Mars. We also shared stories from middle school. I felt confused, happy, and sad all at the time. It soon turned 11 PM and I began to yawn. The medication I took at the hospital was making me sleepy. Perhaps it was time to get some sleep.

"I'm a bit tired." I said with a yawn. "Where's the guest room?"

"Last door on the right." Mami told me. She then pointed down a short hallway beside us.

"Thank you."

I pushed myself down the hallway and into the guest room. I approached the bed and then realized something. I was still in a wheelchair. I shook my head in stupidity and called back to Mami.

"Mami, I need some help getting into bed."

Mami walked over and lifted me onto the bed. She gave me a bright smile.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" She asked me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mami confirmed.

"I'm fine." I repeated firmly. Mami frowned a bit and began to close the door.

"Goodnight, Homura."

She then closed the door and the room went dark. I quickly went out like a light.

******  
(Chapter Two: In Progress)


End file.
